After The Bell
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: This is my new series about what goes on behind the scenes at WWE and sometimes TNA.
1. John Cena

I _**hated**_ this. Absolutley _**hated **_this. I looked around the small locker room and smiled when I saw his suitcase full of his clothes. Picking up his ruck fules sweater and smelling it having his scent fill my senses, I silently prayed that he was doing okay in his match. He had to have a fricking I Quit Match with JBL. Why? Because he wanted to prove that he never quits or back down. I refused to watch the match. Why would I want to see my husband bleed for a title? But thats what he does. It's who he is and thats why I married him.

Looking at my watch, my stomach starts to get nervouse. The paper view was nearing it's end and he still wasnt back yet. He always has this affect on me. Every match he's in, I worry like a mother who's child starts to drive. I groaned and walked back and forth, stopping every few seconds to look at the door and see if he would walk through. But he didn't, which made me more nervoue.

"God, I swear if he doesnt come through this door in the next 2 minutes I'll...", I was cut off by that Massachucets accent that I fell inlove with.

"You'll do what babe?" I turned around and almost lost my breath. John smiled at me through the blood covering his face. I slowly made my way over to him and looked him over.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

He smiled at me again and grabbed the towel I offered him. "Steel chair and I'm perfectly fine. Just a little sore. I'm going to get my self stiched up. Can you pack my bag for me?" I just nodded and he was going for a kiss but I pulled back.

"You'll get a kiss when your not bleeding like a stuffed pig." He just laughed and he walked out. Breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't suffer anything serious, I started to pack up his bag and thought about how amazing of a man I was married to. He stood by his word and never backed down from anyone. That was why he wanted to do this match. To show that he won't quit and back down from any opponent. Which is why I loved his so very much.

About 15 minutes passed and I was standing with my jacket on holding John's bag in my hand and waited for him to come through the door so we could head back to the hotel. Beeping from my black skinny jeans pocket caught my attention. I pulled out my phone and read the text.

_**'Can you meet me by the rental car? I have a surprise for you(: xo John'**_. I smiled walking to the rental car. He was always full of surprises. Pushing open the arena door, I got hit with the cool night air and walked toward the shadowed figure. Once I reached the car, I gasped.

"Happy Anniversory Baby", John said holding a boquet of red roses with a white one in the middle. The white ones were my favortie.

"Babe, you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything though", I said while taking the flowers and kissing him. I noticed he had stiches over his eyes.

Shrugging he said, "Baby girl, you give me the present of being my wife. Everyday I wake up to your beautiful face. You gave up so much to come on the road with me. I could never thank you for that. If I don't have the championship, I'm still a champion in your eyes. Which is what makes me love you so much."

I smiled and wiped a tear away. Giving him another kiss but this time more passonite I said, "I love you John Felix Anthoney Cena".

He wrapped his arms around me and wishpered in my ear. "I love you too Alania Marie Cena. Don't ever forget that."


	2. Randy Orton

"Oh my god! That was such amazing RKO! Mom did you see it?", those baby blues asked. I smiled at my 5 year old son cheering on his father.

"Yes I did baby. Make sure you tell your dad you liked it." He just nodded then went back to watching the television. Nervous for seeing Randy for the first time in a year, I started to clean up his locker room. Something I always did when I knew something bad was going to happen. Dominic, our son, usually came on the road with Randy but for the last 2 months I've had him. But Randy wanted to see me and Dominic. When I picked up his jeans to fold, his wallet fell out and open to a picture of me and Dominic. Smiling, I put the wallet back in his jeans and put them in his suitcase.

"Mom how come you and dad aren't married like Uncle John and Auntie Liz." He was talking about Randys bestfriend, John and his wife Liz.

I just sighed and was about to tell him why, but a deep sexy voice interupted me. "Well as much as I want to be married, your mom thinks I'm a player". Dominic sprang up from his spot infront of the tv and jumped into Randys arms.

"Hi daddy", he said happily. Randy smiled at him.

"Hey bud. Did you see my match?" Dominic smiled big and nodded.

"Yeah! The RKO you gave Evan in the air was awsome!" Randy laughed and set him down. I stood there, feeling akward and Randy noticed. Randy looked in the hall and saw John walking towards his locker room.

"Hey Dom, why won't you go say hi to Uncle John. He's walking this way now". Dominic nodded than ran out of the room.

"It's nice to see you again Riley. You haven't changed much. Except the black hair", Randy said pointing to my now black hair, which was blonde before.

"Yeah. I thought I could use the change." Randy nodded. I noticed that he was still in his wrestling attire and he had goosebumps. I grabbed his RKO sweater and gave it to him.

"Thanks", he said zipping it up halfway.

"No problem. And I don't think your a player Randy. I just think your not the married type. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be married but your always on the road so how would this work?" He gave me his famoues smirk and walked over to me and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Are you saying that you still have feelings for me?" Looking into his blue eyes, all the memories of us fighting, dating, and being happy came back. I couldn't lie to him so I just nodded.

"But I'm still pissed at you for waiting 3 years to come into Dominics life. You missed his first 2 birthdays and everything in between."

Randy looked regretfull. "I know I missed alot of his life but I'm willing to not miss anymore. Come on the road with me for good. You and Dominic. I've changed Riley. Having Dominic here with me, helped me change. Now having you will make everyone realize that I'm not the same Orton that debuted here 6 years ago. I still love you Riley. I've never stopped. I promise if you come on the road with me for good we can make this work."

I really wanted to go on the road with him but I still couldnt trust that he wouldnt cheat on me again like he did before. "How do I know you wont cheat again Randy", I said quietly.

That one hit hard. Randy stepped back from me and started to walk around his locker room. "Baby, I was with evolution and thats what Hunter, Dave and Ric wanted me to do. I was young and stupid. I didn't think about the girl I had back home waiting for me. Which I should of."

He stood still for a second then grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, hitting the bathroom door. I jumped then Randy looked at me. "Riley, I'm sorry. For everything. I know I can't be the man of your dreams or the perfect father to Dominic becuase of my past. Dominic told me the last time he was here that your friends ask you everyday why you still love me when all I do is cheat and lie."

I continued to listen to Randy go on about how he was feeling. I never interupted him.

"Thats what I want to know to Riley. Why do you still love me when everynight when you were sleeping in our bed alone, I was out sleeping around with a different girl every night?" he screamed the last part. He was pissed that he did that to me. Pissed that he hurt me over and over again.

"Honestly Randy, I got over all of that because once you started to be more invoulved in Dominics life. I decided to let the past stay in the past...". I was interupted from someone standing in the doorway who cleary did not see me standing there. It was Kelly Kelly.

"Hey Randy. Are we still on for tonight?" I sent Randy a glare and moved from my spot so she could see me."Oh I didn't know your sister was here Randy".

Randy started to say something but I held up my hand stopping him. "Is that what he's telling all the sluts? That I'm his sister? Well guess what sweety, I'm his baby's moma. I was going to be his girlfriend but he blew that chance by making a date with a slut like you." Randy looked at me when he heard the last thing I said. I noticed the look on his face.

"Yeah I was actually going to come on the road with you and was going to give us another try but it looks like the same old Orton is standing infront of me. Dominics bag is over there. I'll be back in a month for him. Don't do anything stupid Orton."As I walked out the locker room I purposley ran into Kelly then started to walk to John's locker room to say goodbye to Dominic.

"Riley!" I turned around and tried to hold back my anger.

"What the hell do you want Randy? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with the slut?"

Randy just gave me a look. "I wasn't going out on a date with her. She just thinks that theres a chance for us. After you left I told her that I was madly inlove with you and wanted nothing to do with her or any other girl. Riley I'm telling you the truth! I've changed. I'm not the same Randy you met in the club 6 years ago and had a one night stand with! Baby please believe me. I want to be able to call you mine. To show you off to all my coworkers and the fans and show them I'm different. I love you Riley Marie Combs. Please come on the road with me and I'll show you that I can be husband material."

I looked into his blue eyes and the anger washed away. I knew that he was changing but I was just afraid that he would end up going back to his old ways. "Randy what if you go back to your old ways again?"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips lightly and pulled away before I had the chance to kiss back. "Not with you and Dominic around. I'm the new and improved Orton. Just let me show you it."

Being in his arms and feeling his kiss made the worry and doubt dissapear. Looking in his eyes, I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed back and pushed me against the nearest wall and deepened the kiss. I ran my hands down his chest through the sweater.

"Woah now. We don't need another Orton running around just yet. Atleast get married first." We pulled away and saw that John was there with Dominic on his back. Dominic jumped off of John's back and ran up to me and Randy.

"Are you guys married now?" Randy laughed and bent down to eye level with him. "Not yet bud. But guess what? You and mom are going to come on the road with me for good. And soon your parents will be together. For good."

Dominic looked up at me and gave me a look asking if we were. I just nodded and Dominic jumped up and down.

"About damn time", was all John had to say. Randy stood up and walked over to me and kissed me again.

"Yeah. About damn time", he said after we pulled apart.


	3. Christian Cage

**_I redid this one a little bit to make it longer. message me if you like my stories (:_**

******Jason Reso a.k.a Christan Cage**

* * *

He wanted this. He needed this. But more importantly he deserved it. And now since he lost it, he'll be upset. She knows it. Krissy knew that once he'll walk through the door he will barley say a word. He always gets like this. Sighing, she stared packing up his bag for him but leaving out his Captain Charisma sweater.

"I'll see you later Matt," his voice rang from the doorway. Krissy turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey babe". He returned her smile with his own and slowly made his way over to the couch. He didn't look upset that he lost. He looked disappointed. She started to rub his back.

"Thank you baby", he thanked quietly.

Krissy smiled. "No problem. And you did great out there Christan. Don't beat yourself up about it." It was quiet for awhile and she noticed that he fell asleep. Laughing, she walked into the bathroom and decided to shower.

Stripping from her clothes, she felt bad. Christan was barley saying anything to her. She knew he was upset but she didn't think he would be this upset. As she stood in the shower with the hot water running down her body, she felt two strong arms wrap around her petite waist. Looking behind her, she saw the blue eye's she fell in love with.

"Hey baby," she said turning around. He smiled at her then kissed her softly and pulled her closer to him keeping the kiss going. She ran her hands down his wet chest up to his short blonde hair. Christan backed her against the wall and ran his hands all over her body. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"Christan," Krissy moaned. Before she knew it, Christan had positioned her perfectly then he entered her, slowly.

"Oh god," he moaned in her ear. Krissy ran her hands down his back.

"I know how much you wanted me to win this match but I failed you. Your whole family stopped talking to you because they hated the fact of you dating a wrestler." They sat on the couch after their heated shower together. Christan sat in just his jeans while Krissy sat in her bra and sweats. She thought about what Christan just said. Krissy's parents really did hate that she decided to chose Christan over them. But she really loved him.

"I just wanted to make you proud of me baby. I know that when I was in TNA I would be able to come home every single night and now I'm lucky if I even come home once a week. I hate leaving you home alone all the time. I really hate it when I let you down." Krissy stared to shiver so Christan gave her his sweater.

"Thank you. And don't be sad Christan. You did an amazing job out there. So what if you didn't win. In my heart you did." He smiled a bit then laid his head in Krissy's lap. She started running her fingers in his short blond hair.

"It does suck that your not home every single night but your living your dream. I'm okay with that. I'm proud of you babe. Always have. Always will be."

"Marry me," he said out of the blue. Shocked, Krissy pulled him up to look in his eyes. He was being serious.

"I don't have a ring right now but I realize that I don't want to waste anymore of your time. I want to be able to say I have a loving wife waiting back at home for me."

Krissy didn't have to think about it. She's been waiting for 4 years for this to come. "Yes. I would love to marry you." Christan smiled and kissed her on her lips.


End file.
